


Změna plánu

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. Would you like me to translate it? Let me know in comments :)





	Změna plánu

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Právě jsme s BJem házeli špinavé pláště do koše, když za námi dorazil plukovník Potter.

,,Přijďte co nejdříve ke mně do kanceláře," pronesl vážně. Pak se zhoupnul na patách a pokračoval: ,,Majoři Burns a Houllihanová na vás zase podali stížnost."

Podívali jsme se s BJem po sobě.

,,Myslíš, že to je za toho ježka pod polštářem?" zeptal se mě.

Pokrčil jsem rameny.

,,Spíše za tu postel," zapřemýšlel jsem nahlas. Před pár dny jsme nohy od Frankovy postele namazali ze spodu olejem, a když si na ni pak sedl, rozjela se. Zakřenil jsem se při vzpomínce na to, jak se Frank bezmocně mrskal a divil se, co se to stalo.

Vzali jsme si bundy a vyšli ven. Do tváří nás udeřil podzimní vítr. Zamířil jsme přes tábor k plukovníkově kanceláři. Nakoukli jsme dovnitř, ale bylo tam prázdno. Nakráčeli jsme tedy dovnitř, já jsem se rozvalil v křesle a BJ se usadil v sedle.

,,Tady vás mám," řekl místo přivítání Potter a zaujal místo za pracovním stolem. Pak se na nás zkoumavě zadíval a už už otvíral ústa.

,,Já to nebyl!" zařval jsem skoro hystericky, až se i BJ lekl.

,,Jestli dovolíš, Pierci," byl jsem obdařen nesouhlasným pohledem. ,,Tak bych vám chtěl objasnit, co se majorům nelíbí."

,,Prosím, pane, jsme napnutí," usmál se BJ a roztočil nad hlavou imaginární laso, kterým vzápětí imaginárně mrštil na mně.

,,Jsi mizerný kovboj," poznamenal jsem.

,,Major Burns mi ústy majora Houllihanové sdělil, že trávíte příliš mnoho času v přítomnosti Otce Mulcahyho," zvýšil plukovník hlas. Ona informace mně natolik překvapila, že jsem se přestal smát BJovým kovbojským kouskům. ,,Respektive, že na něj máte velice špatný vliv."

,,Ale, pane, on přece s námi hraje poker dobrovolně," namítl BJ. Podíval jsem se po něm a pak zpět na plukovníka. Rozhodně jsem nečekal, že by zrovna tohle těm dvěma vadilo.

,,Samozřejmě, a díky komu nasává v baru vodku se sodou?" hodil na mně usvědčující pohled.

Na to jsem odpověď neměl. Bylo mi jasné, že to pochytil ode mě. Nikdo jiný v táboře takovou kombinaci neriskoval.

,,A co po nás chcete, pane?" zeptal jsem se lehce podrážděně. Přece nám nemůže zakázat, abychom se s ním stýkali. Více méně to bylo nemožné, když jsme se vídali v jídelně, na sále, v baru... prostě všude.

,,Abyste své pubertální výlevy v jeho přítomnosti omezovali. Je mi jedno, jak to uděláte, ale už nechci žádné podobné stížnosti od majorů slyšet. Nejlépe, abych ty dva nemusel slyšet už nikdy, ale takovou radost mi asi neuděláte," ušklíbl se Potter.

,,Uděláme, co bude v našich silách," zvedl se ze sedla BJ.

,,Vynasnažíme se," postavil jsem a společně odešli z kanceláře. Vydali jsme se do Bažiny. Usadil jsem se na postel a zamyšleně pohlédl na BJe.

,,Vážně jsme ho zkazili?" vrtalo mi hlavou. Kromě pití a pokeru mi nepřišlo, že by se náš kaplan nějak výrazně změnil.

,,To myslíš vážně?" zasmál se nevěřícně BJ. Když jsem na něj zůstal nehnutě zírat, pokračoval: ,,Tobě chlast a karty příjdou normální, ale myslíš si, že u kněze je to běžné?"

,,No, já nevím," přiznal jsem. ,,Tak hraje, aby získal peníze pro sirotky, to mi nepříjde špatné."

,,Účel sice světí prostředky, ale nejsem si jistý, jestli by ho ti jeho nadřízení pochválili za to, že peníze pro sirotky vyhrál na závodech šneků," objasnil mi svůj postoj BJ. ,,A to je ten lepší případ. Vzpomeň si, jak jsi mi vyprávěl o Charliem..."

Musel jsem uznat, že má kamarád pravdu. Mulcahy by si dneska vsadil na cokoliv a v karetních hrách byl velmi zdatný. Se svou podporou tam nahoře se někdy jevil jako neporazitelný.

,,Ale já bych se tím netrápil, Hawkeye," vytrhl mě z myšlenek BJ. ,,Je to dospělý člověk. Je jen na něm, jestli se od tebe nechá odvlivňovat nebo ne."

,,Jen ode mě?" pozvedl jsem obočí. ,,Pokud vím, tak v tom jedem společně."

,,Teď možná, ale já jsem práci na něm určitě nezačal," snažil se BJ zbavit odpovědnosti. ,,Kdo z celého tábora tady byl nejdříve?"

,,Henry Blake a Mulcahy, pak přijel Radar, Frank a Spearchucker Jones, a potom já s Kovbojem," odpověděl jsem po delší odmlce, než jsem si na všechna vzpomněl. Přecejen jsem byl skoro osm hodin na sále, to na energii moc nepřidá.

,,A kdo z vás tady je ještě ted?" podepřel si bradu BJ a vyčkával, než mi to došlo.

Já, Frank, Radar a Mulcahy. Od Radara neměl kněz co špatného odkoukat a... kdo by se inspiroval Frankem, že? Takže, sečteno podtrženo, největší podíl na změně Mulcahyho jsem měl já.

Postavil jsem se a nalil si martini. Pomalu jsem upil a žasnul nad tím, jak mi poleptalo krk.

,,Je výborné," ocenil jsem výrobu. Lahodnost nápoje mi vymazala z hlavy předchozí myšlenky, ale objevila se jiná. ,,Jdu do jídelny," oznámil jsem, jakmile jsem pocítil prázdnostu v žaludku. ,,Chceš něco přinést?"

,,Jestli jim zbylo maso od včera, tak mi vem. Rozpadá se mi podrážka na botě, tak ať mám nějakou náhradní," poručil si BJ a lehl si na postel.

Strčil jsem ruce do kapes a rozešel se směrem do jídelny. Napadlo mně, že bych tam trefil i v mlze. Po čuchu.

Vzal jsem si tác a podíval se, co budu dnes nucen konzumovat. Když se mi udělalo z toho pohledu nevolno, mávnul jsem na Igora, ať mi naloží od všeho trochu a mezitím jsem se rozhlédl, kam se usadím. Ústa se mi roztáhla do širokého úsměvu. U jednoho stolu spolu seděli oba magoři, tedy majoři, a Otec Mulcahy, který i přes veškerou snahu vypadal, že mu jejich přítomnost příliš příjemná není.

Nasadil jsem vážný výraz, nalil si kávu a pak se přesunul k nim.

,,Ahoj, Franku," řekl jsem a podíval se na Burnse.

,,To si myslíš ty," zasyčel a hodil po mně znechucený pohled.

,,Mohu si přisednout, Otče?" usmál jsem se přívětivě na kněze.

,,Samozřejmě, Hawkeye," odpověděl vlídně a úsměv mi oplatil.

,,A majora Houllihanové se nezeptáš?" prsknul Frank. ,,Je to dáma a tudíž nejváženější člověk u stolu."

,,Samozřejmě, že je nejváženejší, jen kolikrát jsi ji sám převažoval, co, Franku?" mrknul jsem na něj rozverně a napil se kávy. Její chuť byla hnusná, ale ani tak mi z tváře úsměv nesmazala.

,,Ty..." zavrčel Frank.

,,Vy..."vyštěkla Margaret.

,,Dnes jsou ti majoři obzvláště výmluvní, že ano, Otče?" obrátil jsem pozornost na muže sedícího naproti mně. Jeho výraz napovídal tomu, že se docela baví, čehož si všimli i další dva lidé u stolu.

,,A tohle je to, co mě velmi pohoršuje a uráží zároveň," pohodil Margaret demonstrativně rukou směrem k Otci.

,,Za to tě stihne mnohem větší trest, než vězení," pronesl zlověstně Frank.

,,Copak, naplácáš mi?" naklonil jsem hlavu a spokojeně sledoval, jak se Frank nafouknul a vzápětí uraženě i se Šťabajznou odešel.

Frank mi natolik zvednul náladu, že jsem se docela s chutí pustil do jídla.

,,Není to špatné," poznamenal jsem. ,,Co to jíme?"

,,Neznal jste ho, Hawkeye."

Nemohl jsem se ubránit dalšímu úsměvu. Tohle byla moje odpověď, kterou jsem mu řekl před nějakou dobou. Nečekal jsem, že proti mně použije mou vlastní zbraň. Pocítil jsem hrdost, ale vzápětí na mně dolehla tíha zodpovědnosti. Sklonil jsem tvář zpět k tácu.

Tohle mohl skutečně pochytit jen ode mě...

,,Trápí vás něco, Hawkeye?"

Polknul jsem sousto a zamyšleně se podíval do modrých očí přede mnou. Jejich bezelstnost mě nepřestávala udivovat. Ne, takhle to nemůže pokračovat.

,,Jenom nad něčím přemýšlím, to je všechno," odvětil jsem a pokračoval v jídle. Rozhodl jsem se, že toho člověka už dál kazit nechci a čím méně s ním budu mluvit, tím lépe. Chtěl jsem, aby ta nevinnost v jeho očích zůstala a netušil jsem, jak jinak to zařídit, než že mu půjdu z cesty.

V rychlosti jsem do sebe naházel zbytek jídla, dopil kávu a omluvil se, že musím na po-operační. Vypadl jsem z jídelny a ani si nevšiml udiveného pohledu, který na mně Mulcahy hodil.

 

Úspěšně jsem se pokoušel přežívat v táboře tak, aniž bych se musel s knězem bavit. Jediný, kdo si mého usíli všimnul, byl kupodivu Frank. Dokonce mé snažení pozitivně okomentoval a choval se méně nesnesitelně než obyčejně.

Já jsem se ale moc dobře necítil. Ač jsem se snažil lhát sám sobě, jak jsem chtěl, Mulcahy mi chyběl. Vrchol všeho nadešel při jednom z pokerových večerů.

Nemohl jsem se vůbec soustředit. Prachy mi valem ubývaly. A proč? Kdykoliv jsem zvedl oči od karet, ucítil jsem, jak se na mě dívá. Netušil jsem, proč to dělá, ale ten zkoumavý pohled mně nenechával chladným.

Jakmile se naše oči střetly, okamžitě jsem se zahleděl jinam. Nevěděl jsem, co se to se mnou děje. Nejprve jsem to přikládal únavě, ale pak mi došlo, že bušení srdce asi z nedostatku spánku mít nebudu. Dostal jsem strach. Snažil jsem se zaměřit na karty v mých rukách, jenže Mulcahyho přítomnost jsem ignorovat nedokázal.

Mé obavy se zvětšovaly. Říká se, že odloučení pevnému přátelství jen prospěje, ale mé reakce živily odvážnou myšlenku, která stále sílila... Že ke knězi cítím daleko důvěrnější cit, než přátelství.

Všechno tomu napovídalo. Mé plaché pohledy, klopené ihned po střetu s jeho očima, splašeně bušící srdce...

Položil jsem karty a zvedl se od stolu. Musel jsem to rozdýchat. Až doteď mně nenapadlo, že mám tak závažný problém. Uvědomil jsem si, že během posledních dnů jsem Mulcahyho sledoval a chtěl jít za ním, ale vždycky mně něco zadrželo.

Dal jsem si slovo, že jej už nebudu kazit a místo toho... Kopl jsem vzteky do popelnice. Můj záměr udělat správnou věc se totálně zvrtnul. Místo toho, abych si kněze držel od těla, jsem toužil po tom, být mu co nejblíže.

Tou snahou o odcizení jsem si uvědomil, jak moc pro mě kněz znamená. Nemělo smysl v té komedii pokračovat, když jsem věděl, že ji stejně nedokážu dotáhnout do konce. Mulcahy byl pro mě příliš důležitý, než abych jej prostě jen tak vyškrtl ze svého života.

Uslyšel jsem pohyb dvěří. Otočil jsem se. Jak příhodné...

,,Můžu s tebou mluvit, Hawkeye?"

Mulcahyho tón hlasu nepřipouštěl nesouhlas. Přikývnul jsem a sledoval, jak se modré oči přibližují k mým.

Zastavil se metr ode mě. Cítil jsem nutkání přitáhnout si ho k sobě, ale věděl jsem, že to není dobrý nápad. Kdyby přišel na to, že... polknul jsem... že jsem se do něj zamiloval, tak by se mi mohl začít vyhýbat on. A to by mě zničilo. Už takhle mně zevnitř svíralo zoufalství.

Díval jsem se na jeho tvář a měl jsem pocit, jakoby mé srdce rozmlouvalo s mozkem o tom, jak je krásný... Dříve jsem si nevšímal, že jeho oči mají tak jedinečný odstín, ani že jeho vlasy jen vybízejí k pohlazení.

,,Proč se mi vyhýbáš?" položil mi Mulcahy otázku.

Odpověď jsem samozřejmě znal, ale vyslovit jsem ji nemohl. Čím déle jsem mlčel, tím zvědavěji a ustaraněji knězovy oči působily.

,,Já vám to říct nemůžu," zašeptal jsem nakonec a upřel oči na oblohu. Podivil jsem se, kolik hvězd vyšlo. Obloha jimi byla doslova posetá. Jindy bych z nich měl radost, ale dnes mi připadalo, jakoby se objevily jen proto, aby se mohly podívat, jak se se svými problémy vypořádám.

,,Pokus se, Hawkeye," Obrátil jsem se zpět ke knězi. ,,Alespoň mi napověz..."

V jeho tváři bylo tolik dobra, kolik jen člověk dokáže pohledem vyjádřit.

Věděl jsem, že se mi do mého výrazu vkrádá cit, který k němu chovám. Věděl jsem, že mi jihnou oči. Věděl jsem, že zvedám ruku a hladím jí přítelovi líc... Nepokusil jsem se tomu zabránit. Chtěl napovědět, tak jsem to udělal.

Zachvěl jsem se, když byla má dlaň přikryta tou jeho. Přiblížil jsem k ní své rty a vložil tam lehký polibek. Modré oči mne pozorovaly, ale nic nenamítaly. Přesunul jsem se k jeho rtů a proces zopakoval.

Řekl jsem si, že pasivní reakce je lepší než negativní, takže jsem se růžových úst dotknul znovu. Vypustil jsem myšlenky na to, že bych tohle vůbec dělat neměl. Byl jsem okouzlen. Zaskočilo mě, že mi bylo dovoleno líbat ty dokonalé rty... Měkce jsem zasténal, když se mým pokusům podařilo vyloudit odpověď.

Pomalé pohyby Mulcahyho rtů mě zbavovaly sebekontroly, ale také vzduchu. Odtáhnul jsem se právě ve chvíli, kdy se otevřely dveře důstojnického baru.

,,Tak jdete hrát nebo ne?" zařval na nás Klinger.

,,Jo, za chvíli jsme tam," odpověděl Mulcahy pevným hlasem, který jsem mu záviděl. Sám jsem ani nedokázal pochytit význam desátníkovy otázky.

Osamněli jsme. Kněz si našel mé rty a znovu mě oloupil o dech. Pak mě zmateného nechal stát na místě a sám se vydal ke dveřím. Položil ruku na kliku, ale vzápětí se otočil ke mně.

,,Chceš si dnes po pokeru zahrát na sardinky?" zeptal se mně s nic neříkajícím výrazem v obličeji.

,,Na sardinky?" nechápal jsem, proč se mně ptá na tak debilní otázku.

,,V mém stanu," pozvedl lehce koutky úst. ,,Přines olej.," dodal a zmizel v baru.

On mi ukradl mojí balící fintu, zakroutil jsem užasle hlavou. A co víc, pozval mně k sobě do stanu. Ovlivnil jsem ho svou špatností víc, než jsem si myslel. Ale asi jen ona špatnost mu dovolila, aby se nechal líbat...

S myšlenkami na to, co všechno mu jeho zkažená část dovolí, jsem vešel zpět do důstojnického klubu. Ale brzy jsem se začal koncentrovat na hru. Věděl jsem, že čím dříve všechny obehraju, tím dříve tahle seance skončí. Sardinky přece nemůžou být příliš dlouho odděleně...


End file.
